Forum:Renaming wiki
I would like to seek input from other active members of this wiki. For a long time wiki covering more than just School Days (the sequels of Summer/Cross/Shiny/Island) I had thought calling it "school" seemed wrong. For a while I thought of trying to move it to "Days.wikia" but that had already been taken and securing it was difficult. In recent months the wiki has expanded even further than the "days" series of games though. An expansive universe linking it to other games made by this company, 0verflow, has been established. Characters from these other games have appeared in the Days series, and a rich familial lineage and shared universe has been established by canon, so far as I understand. In fact, so far as I can tell, EVERY game produced by 0verflow (at least every one I'm aware of via their VNDB listing) has now been established as a shared universe. Due to that I would like to propose a renaming of the wiki to reflect the shared universe. The only thing that seems appropriate to me would be 0verflow.wikia. Does anyone agree or disagree with this proposed change? Any other ideas for a URL? Overflow.wikia is also free. The use of a 0 rather than a capital O appears to be an official stylization though... I suppose the main question is whether we ought to go with the 0verflow stylization or the Overflow word, since both are free. Wikipedia says the kanji used オーバーフロー means Ōbāfurō. Although oddly, the last two kanji seem unnecessary since オーバーフ also creates the term 'overflow'. I'm sort of leaning towards 0verflow since the term "overflow" might possibly be used for other wikia projects whereas 0verflow seems more unique to this company. talk2ty 21:41, July 20, 2014 (UTC) *As an update here guys, I am basically considering applying for "Overflow.wikia" and to have "0verflow.wikia" also point to it. *since we have SchoolDays.wikia and School-Days.wikia, I figure we should have similar permutations for CrossDays/Cross-Days and IslandDays/Island-Days and various other games. If we miss on this and someone makes a separate wiki we could always apply for a merger though Please give some input on whether you approve or dispute the move to overflow.wikia, it would be 8 characters versus our current 10. I thought of "Stack.Wikia" since it would be shorter, but since this is about a collective universe and Stack made a couple games we haven't linked as being in the same universe, I'm hesitant about that, even if all the char images are stamped with Stack and Island Days is credited under that on VNDB. A move to stack could always happen later if we do link those somehow. talk2ty 04:54, September 9, 2014 (UTC) : I think it would be better 0verflow.wikia. Even though Stack has produced the game adaptation of Sister Princess and the character Rin from SRV2 is implied to be Rinrin from SP is not official that they are the same (and probably never will be). Caio000 (talk) 17:38, September 9, 2014 (UTC)